Love Blooms in The Shadows A Shadamy Story
by alimerin1
Summary: I am bad at these things. So here it goes. Shadow is broken over Maria's death, he is blaming himself. But when some girl shows up feeling the same pain as him, can this love bloom in the shadows of his soul? Rated T for when things more gory start to happen.
1. Love Blooms In The Shadows PROLOGUE

"The flower that blooms in adversity, is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

Prologue

Life is meaningless, life is hopeless, life is death. These thoughts raided and destroyed Shadow's mind as he lived his life in a void of depression. Nothing would fill the void, and nothing would stop it from pulling him in. He wished, he prayed, he pleaded that this would all be some dream, and he would wake up any day now. But, as the days, turned into months, then years, Shadow lost all hope of ever being the tiniest bit happy. His mind plagued, his heart empty, his soul, forgotten.


	2. Love Blooms In The Shadows chap 1

"You can complain because roses have thorns. Or you can rejoice because thorns have roses."

**Chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity. Hearing gunshots, echo in and out of my head. The screams of the innocent, pure, and kind, shattering at the touch of the bullet. I cried out, wishing I could save her, the voice of laughter, rang through the air.

"Maria..." I whispered to myself.

"Why couldn't I save you? I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM DANG IT! But I couldn't save you..." I fell to my knees.

I heard laughter, the laughter of an angel sent from God himself.

"Maria?" I turned around, and was dumbstruck from what I saw.

It was Maria but, it was just her body, blood soaked from blood. Lying in the pool, her expressionless stare, her lifeless body, the look of happiness mixed with fear in her eyes.

I awoke screaming, "MARIA!" I looked around my surroundings, I was in my room. On my bed at 8:09 am.

"Why does her death haunt my soul, I feel so guilty, I could'eve saved you. If I just didn't stand there, just broken the glass, I could have protected you from those jerks!"

The sun shown through my blinds, it was warm and soothing, but I knew, that soon, the clouds would come back and take away his sunshine.

I fell on my pillow and shut my eyes, I was almost asleep until someone was banging on my door. I sighed, got out of bed, and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw a familiar looking bat staring at my.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here Rouge?"  
She just smiled, "You need fresh air, you've locked yourself up for 3 days now. Come, your going on a walk."

She took my wrist and dragged me outside, not wanting to seem rude, I followed her. I noticed that she was leading me to Station Square.

"Why are we going here Rouge?"

**Rouge POV**

I could tell he didn't like it out here, mainly because we were going to such a busy place like station square, but I knew he'd enjoy when he saw what was going on.

"Oh Shadow, you'll like it here. This time I mean."  
"Rouge no matter what may happen, Station Square will always be too crowded for me."  
"Trust me Shad!"

I lead Shadow to where a large circle had formed, of course we had to make our way to see what's going on. Two hedgehogs stood across from each other, one green one, named Scourge. The other, a pink hedgehog.

**? POV**

I smirked at the green hedgehog, he stood before blabbing on an on. I decided to shut him up.

"Will you ever give it a rest?"  
"What are you talking about pinky?"  
I chuckled coldly, "I don't really care. My answer still stands, no."  
He growled, "Listen babe-"  
Again I stopped him, "Babe? What gives you the right to call me that?!"  
"The fact I am freaking handsome." He brushed his hands through his quills.  
I began to laugh, not a small one, a long chuckle, "Handsome? Uh, no."

I turned around and folded my arms across my chest. He was dumbstruck.

"Hey, I don't need your opinion, your just some stupid pink chick."

I didn't let his words bother me.

"In fact, didn't I hear about a pink hedgehog and another one name Ja-"

I turned around, ran up to him and punched him. His nose was bleeding.

"Don't ever speak of that again! GOT IT!"

Scourge smirked, "Why not, everyone's got a story. Why shouldn't I tell them your's?"

I growled, putting my foot down on his chest, pushing him against the ground, "because if you do, you don't want to know the terror I will cause for you. Got it?"

He shook his head, shaking, he got the message.

"Now I got to go." I walked away, past a crimson hedgehog and a white bat.


	3. Love Blooms In The Shadows Chap 2

"Weeds are flowers too, once you get to know them."

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow POV**

Finally Rouge had left me alone, but I didn't return home. I don't know why, but I was compelled to go to this place on the outskirts of town. It was a lake, surrounded by trees, the sun always show off it, making it look very beautiful. But no matter how hard I tried, I still saw that pink hedgehog's jade green eyes shining at me. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I had now wonder who she is.

**? POV**

I threw a rock at the lake, it skipped a few times then sank.

I sighed and sat on a rock. "Alone, I am so alone."

I had remembered a time I had been happy, I was living in a small town. I had many friends, but my greatest friend was-

My thoughts were interrupted by a footstep. I quickly reacted and darted into the bushes. Praying I would not get noticed.

**Shadow POV**

I stepped into the clearing and walked up to the lake. I stared at my reflection and let out a sigh.

"I wish I could disappear and die, make it up to you. This would repay for everything I have done."

I then realized I had been being watched and smirked.

"Whoever you are, spying on me won't do you any good so just come out."

**Normal POV**

The girl crawled out of her hiding space as Shadow turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She stood and looked at the hedgehog, in his eyes she saw sadness, guilt and misery.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you. I'll just go."

Shadow watched her turn around and begin to leave.

"So that's what you do? You stalk people then leave?" He smirked  
She blushed lightly and turned around, "I wasn't trying to stalk you!"

He still smirked at her, she thought to herself, 'What is with this dude smirking?" A small warm feeling fluttered inside her stomach.

"Can I at least get a name from you?"  
She was hesitant, "Amy Rose, you?"  
"Shadow."  
"How ironic."  
"Hmm?"  
"Your name is Shadow, and you look like a shadow too." She looked into his eyes again to still see the sadness. "It seems like you feel like one too."

Shadow turned around from her and looked into the water. She walked up beside him.

"What do you want?"  
"To ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Why are you in so much sorrow?"

He sighed, "It's a pretty long story." He was trying to make her drop it, but Amy was determined.  
"Well, I got nothing to do."

Shadow sighed and nodded. 'Why am I telling her my past, she is a stranger.'

"It began when I had met a girl, her name was Maria Robotnik. She was a kind sweet human girl. She cared for me, and treated me like I was her friend. Us being both alone, we were friends. But then one day, these guys showed up. Said they needed to take me away with them, Maria not letting them. She grabbed me as we ran. She stuck me in this escape pod, I told her to let me out because I didn't want her to get hurt. She refused and began to mess with the controls. Maria got shot in the stomach, she quickly clicked a button, then was shot again, in the stomach. I saw the blood pool beneath her dead body, I was launched off the ship, falling to Earth. I could have saved her, if I didn't stand there, broke the glass, anything, let them take me, she would have lived. It's all my fault."

Shadow looked at Amy with one of his eyes, she was silent, at first.

"Who shot the gun? Who killed her?"  
"It was G.U.N. Why?" Shadow turned too her.  
"G.U.N killed my best friend, Jake, he wanted to protect me. Of course, they wanted me for a power-source. So they didn't mind killing anybody to get to me. I was telling him I will go, him being stubborn, didn't move from in front of me. They put the gun to his heart, still he didn't move. I kept saying I'll go just don't hurt him, they didn't listen, nobody did. They pulled the trigger, and the next thing I knew he was on the ground. I escaped, but it was my fault he had died." Amy began to cry slightly.

**Shadow POV**

I didn't know what to do about her crying, all I knew was that it caused me more grief to see her cry. I couldn't think a girl like her could cry, she seemed way too strong, but here she was crying her eyes out. As if some impulse, I hugged her.

**Amy POV **

He was hugging me, but why? I was so sad, yet when her hugged me, my fears, my sadness, my pain disappeared. I hugged him back. It seemed to startle him, but he didn't let go. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried again. I felt his hand on the back of my head, petting my quills to get me too calm down, which it did. I let go of him and looked at the ground. When I looked back up I met Shadow's red eyes. I got lost in them this time.

**Normal POV**

They could'eve stared at each other for an eternity, but the mood was spoiled by a helicopter. It was gun.

They both yelled, "They're after me! They're after you?!" They looked at each other again.

"Well Shad? Care to be my partner in crime?"  
"What the heck! Sure!"  
She smiled, "Then let's get the heck outta here!"


	4. Love Blooms In The Shadows Chap 3

"Where flowers bloom, so does hope."

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow POV**

Before I knew it, me and Amy were running like crazy back into the city, trying to hide from the helicopter. Eventually, G.U.N fleet were on the ground searching for us. We ducked into an ally, being as silent as we could.

"Do you have anyway we could get out of the city?" She whispered to me  
I responded to her in a low voice, "Of course I do, but we need to get to it first."

I then saw her reach into her boot, she pulled out two guns.

**Amy POV**

I handed a gun to Shadow and told him, "It's fully loaded, but only shoot it when needed. We need to get out of the city."

He nodded, completely understanding what I had meant by that. When the G.U.N troops moved out from in front of the ally way, we made our move.

**Normal POV**

They at first slowly walked down the ally way, then made a break for it down the road.

"Shadow? What exactly do you drive?"

Shadow smirked, but didn't answer. Amy of course, not expecting just kept running down the road.

A G.U.N Agent confronted them/

"Well, well. Shadow AND Amy! This must be our lucky day." He reached for them.

Shadow fired his gun, took Amy's hand and ran as fast as he could.

**Amy POV**

I never knew Shadow could run so fast, before I knew it, we were at his house.

"H-How can you run so fast."  
"I just can, born with it I guess."  
"Yeah I guess."

I noticed he was still holding my hand, I began to blush.

"You can now let g-go of my hand."

**Shadow POV**

"Huh?" I looked at our hand, intertwined with one another.

Though she didn't notice, I felt warmth spread to my cheeks, I knew I was blushing. So I let go of her hand and went to the garage door. As I opened with one swift movement, Amy walked up beside me.

"A motorcycle?"  
"Yeah, problem."  
"No, no problem here."

**Normal POV **

Of course Amy had a small problem, in order to stay on the motorcycle without falling off, she would have to wrap her arms around Shadow. But, not wanting to get caught by G.U.N, she would.

"Well, let's go then." Shadow went and sat on the motorcycle.  
"Okay, okay." Amy followed his lead, sitting behind Shadow, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shadow started it, then sped off, G.U.N closely on their trail.

"Do you think you can lose them Shad?!"  
Amy heard him chuckle, "Think? I know I can lose them!"

He picked up the speed, startling Amy slightly, she hugged his waist tighter, not wanting to fall off. Shadow felt Amy's grip tighten, he smiled.

'Why is it that I can trust her. It seems like fate put us together for some odd reason, one I don't know.' He thought to himself and smiled even more, 'All I know is her presence in my life, makes me feel warm, like I am cared for.'

After they crossed the borders of the city they had lost G.U.N, for now.

They had rode for awhile and the sun was setting, Amy yawned, still holding onto Shadow with all her might, which wasn't too strong. Shadow noticed so he parked the motorcycle.

"Why are we stopping, shouldn't we keep going?"  
"Amy, your tired, you need sleep, if you fall asleep on the bike, you could fall."  
"I'm fine-" Another yawn interrupted her, "Let's keep going."

Shadow didn't listen.

**Amy POV**

I must'eve been drifting in and out of sleep because the next thing I knew Shadow was standing on a giant flat rock on the canyon setting me down.

"Shadow?"  
"Sorry, I didn't try to wake you."  
"It's fine."

I propped myself up against a rock and let the setting sun hit my face. I looked at Shadow staring at the setting sun, I couldn't tell what was but, something about the way he looked and cared for what happened to me made me feel all fluttery inside.

**Shadow POV**

I noticed Amy was staring at me lost deep in thought. I didn't look at her, but I did smile again. Eventually the sun had set and night began to form, so I sat down next to Amy, who was drifting in and out of sleep again.

"Amy just go to sleep."  
"No I'm fine, I can stay awake."  
I looked deep into her jade green eyes, "No, you can't your tired. You need rest Amy."

It took some time, but she finally gave in, I watched fall asleep, me following suit.


	5. Love Blooms In The Shadows Chap 4

"There are many flowers in the world. But only 1 catches my heart."

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night, I wasn't scared, in fact I wasn't having a nightmare. This has been the one day in years when I didn't dream about Maria's death. But instead Amy's beautiful jade eyes. WHOA! Beautiful?! No, no, no! I am not getting feelings for Amy. I can't be having feelings for her.

I turn on my side and look at Amy, she is facing me. Her pink quills working as a pillow. She looks like she's sleeping peacefully.

**In Amy's POV of her dreams**

I wandered through a tunnel, it was bright, brighter then bright.

"Am I dead?"  
I heard a chuckle, it was warm, and pleasant.  
"Jake?"  
"Amy."  
"JAKE!" I hugged him, he hugged me back.  
"I missed you too Amy, but we need to talk."  
"About?"  
"Why do you feel guilty for my death?"

I was silent, thinking it was a stupid question.

"Because it was my fault! If I hadn't known you, you would be alive..."  
"But then I'd have nobody, I'd be alone. You were my only friend Amy, and without you, I would be lost. Probably killed myself. I had you Amy, you brought joy into my life. I died for you because you brought me joy, to be alive, but not have you being happy was enough to destroy me. I took the bullet because I didn't want you to go with G.U.N. You have no reason to be guilty, it was my choice."  
"But it has caused me pain!"  
"Well, as I recall, your fears sort of melt away when your with Shadow." He arched his eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
"I got to go now Amy, goodbye, have a great life."

**Amy POV**

I awoke looking at Shadow, who was looking at me. I sat up, hugging my knees.

"You okay Amy?"  
"I'm fine." I smiled and rested my head on my knees. Then I looked at Shadow.  
"Why is G.U.N after you Shad?"  
He chuckled, "Well Amy, it's simple, I was powerful. I didn't go with them and then, here we are."  
"Pretty much the same ordeal with me." I looked at him and smiled, tears in my eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Shadow sat up and inched closer to me.  
"I'm fine, this is from joy."  
Shadow smiled, "Joy? What gives you joy?"  
"Lots of stuff now, lots of stuff." I began to fall asleep again.

**Shadow POV **

So she wouldn't fall asleep sitting up, I had her lay down again. I laid with my back to her, thinking.

'_Could I have feelings for Amy?'  
'No I can't, I mean, I couldn't, I only had loved Maria. But, Amy reminds me of her. So much of Amy was Maria.'_

I turned to her again, seeing her asleep again.

I whispered, "I think I do, I think I love her."

She begins to talk in her sleep, I remain silent. Some of what she says is incoherent, but some I could make out. Eventually, listening to her talk helped me fall back asleep.

We awoke the next day, the sun warming the rocks.

"Looks like we should get going again." Amy stood  
"Yeah, let's go." I stood up next to Amy

I looked at the light shining off her pink quills, the funny thing is, I never really liked pink. Anything to do with it, it was too perky and bright. But with Amy, the pink hedgehog, that pink was a beautiful soul, one that I wish I could have more of.

**Amy POV**

I caught Shadow staring at me, but I didn't point it out, I just pretended like he wasn't. Which was hard to do because the longer he had stared, the more I blushed. When we went to the bike, Shadow sat down and started it. Then motioned me to come sit. I sat behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on her dark black fur.

We rode for awhile until we needed to stop for a break. I untangled my arms from Shadow's waist and looked at the valley.

"It's so beautiful." I smiled  
Shadow nodded. He was so quite for the ride.  
"You okay Shad?"

**Normal POV**

Shadow looked at Amy, his crimson eyes meeting her jade ones. He sighed and nodded, not telling Amy the truth.

"Your lying to me Shad. Now tell me the truth."  
"I-I can't explain it, it's too hard to explain."

Amy sighed, got off the motorcycle and sat in the valley. Shadow again sighed, and sat beside her.

"How hard is it too explain to me?"  
"Very hard Rose."  
"Rose?"  
"Yeah, the name suits you."  
Amy blushed lightly, "T-Thanks."  
"No problem." Shadow smiled and Amy looked over at him.

A gust of wind moved her quill around, blowing them out of her face. Shadow thought she looked very beautiful. He kept his eyes locked on hers and grabbed her arms.

"Shadow?"

Shadow was silent. All he did was pull Amy too him. Pressing his lips to hers, kissing her. Amy let her arms go limp, and wrap them around his neck. Not pulling back or trying to push him away. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her.


	6. Love Blooms In The Shadows Chap 5

"But he who dares not grasp the thorn. Should never crave the rose."

**Chapter 5**

**Shadow POV**

What was I doing!? I barely knew her, yet, when I saw her, all the pain disappeared. Eventually, we had to pull away from each other.

Amy stared at me wide eyed, a small blush was spread across her face. I felt my face get hot, I knew I was blushing too. She giggled at the sight of my blush and I cringed. Then I realized my arms were still wrapped around her waist, making me blush even more. I unwrapped my arms from around her.

**Amy POV**

I don't know why Shadow had kissed me, but I didn't care. I wished I could kiss him over and over again. He was amazing in every way, he even made me feel like I wasn't so alone in the world. I finally knew what Jake was talking about. My fears did melt away when I was around Shadow. I unwrapped my arms from his neck as he unwrapped his from my waist.

We sat in silence for awhile, until I spoke up.

"Shadow?"  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
There was a long pause, and he sighed, "I don't know."

**Shadow POV**

I thought I knew, but I still actually wasn't sure.

"Well Shadow, when your around me, what do you feel?"  
I sighed, "Happy, complete, whole, not alone, and warm.  
I saw her smile, "You feel like you could do almost anything?"  
I smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."  
"Then..." Her voice trailed off for a moment, "Kiss me again."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." She playfully punched my arm. I laughed and looked at her again.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her jade green eyes that glistened against the sunlight. Her pink quills that were like rays of light. Despite her past, I looked at her like she was an angel God had sent from heaven.

**Normal POV**

Shadow grinned and leaned in closer to her, Amy following suit. Shadow kisses Amy, and she kisses back. About half way though their kiss, they could hear a helicopter roar. But this wasn't G.U.N.

"AMY!" A voice called out.  
"Impeccable timing if I do say so myself." Amy stood up with Shadow at her side.  
A ladder feel down from the helicopter, "Climb up!"

Amy and Shadow climbed onto the helicopter, they were greeted by a fox and a rabbit.

"Cream and Tails, may I say you are life savors."

Cream, the rabbit, laughed and noticed Shadow.

"And who might her be?"  
Amy smiled, "This is Shadow Cream, he is another wanted fugitive."  
"Well then, we should take him to our base." Tails, the fox, went to the front of the helicopter and took off.

"So Shadow, how much do you know about Amy?" Cream sat down and were staring at them.

**Cream POV **

I watched as he thought, I bet he didn't even know about Amy's past.

"He knows almost everything Cream." Amy finally spoke up, making me jump.  
"EVERYTHING! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO KNOWN EACH OTHER?!"  
Shadow answered this one, "About a day and a half.''

I was speechless, Amy had to know me for 1 year to tell me, yet told him. I was angry, but I was also happy to see someone Amy trusted.

"Well then you must care deeply about each other then."

Again greeted by silence, but I smirked, knowing it was true.

**EPILOGUE **

Years passed, now, as a resistance to G.U.N, Amy and Shadow stood up for what was right. There were sad times, and happy times, but they shared then together. They barely left each others side. Amy didn't care nor did Shadow. All Shadow cared about was that, somewhere, deep in the Shadows, someone had allowed their love to blossom. Together, side by side and hand in hand.


End file.
